


Mosquito del futuro

by Haganemaru



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, Molestation, Multi, vengeance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haganemaru/pseuds/Haganemaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cette journée là, tout devait bien se passer pour Tsunayoshi... pourtant, une vive douleur dans sa nuque va la faire passer en une douloureuse expérience... pour ses compagnons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mosquito del futuro

Sawada Tsunayoshi soupira encore une fois en posant son front sur la table de cuisine, écoutant d'une oreille lasse les hurlements de Lambo et I-pin qui se courraient l'un derrière l'autre, les roucoulements de Bianchi avec Reborn dans les bras et les gloussements de sa mère, amusée par tout ça.

Cela faisait maintenant près de deux semaines qu'ils étaient tous revenus du futur, la machine enfin « débloquée » avec la défaite cuisante de Byakuran.

Tsuna tourna son visage vers la baie vitrée qui laissait apparaître son jardin, permettant au soleil de réchauffer la peau et illuminer ses yeux bruns. Une de ses mèches tabac clair lui retombait un peu sur les yeux alors que sa bouche se plissait dans une moue à la fois triste, amusée et songeuse. Le jeune homme pensait à ces amis qu'il s'était fait dans le futur, Irie Soushi et Spanner qui les avaient bien aidé, surtout ce dernier en lui permettant d'améliorer son X-burner grâce à ses lentilles… qu'il avait d'ailleurs ramenées dans le passé… après tout si Gokudera pensait qu'il n'avait pas vu ces boites autour de sa taille en partant, « Smoking bomb Hayato » pouvait aller se recoucher, il était peut être naïf mais pas à ce point.

Et revoir ces gens à leur époque actuelle était aussi déconseillé, Tsuna ne se voyait pas rejoindre Irie et Spanner avec un « Hey, vous ne me connaissez pas, mais dans le futur, vous ferez partie de ma famille… vous le savez pas encore, nous somme la famille la plus crainte dans le monde Mafieux… » comme première discussion, on pouvait avoir mieux et ce, même si Tsuna avait accepté son destin dans le futur.

\- Tsu-kun ?  
\- Maman ?

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers sa mère, regardant dans ces doux yeux marron qui lui souriaient avec amour. Elle était assise face à lui, le menton posé dans sa main tandis qu'elle lui souriait, ses cheveux bruns glissant sur le côté de son visage et lui taquinant le menton. Nana Sawada portait aujourd'hui le chemisier ocre qui rehaussait son regard, le préféré de son fils… et de sa « famille » qui considérait la « Mama » comme étant un trésor précieux à préserver… et Tsuna étant d'accord là-dessus… et un pantalon rouille. Son alliance brillait au soleil alors qu'elle levait un sourcil taquin en le regardant tendrement.

\- Tu vas être en retard pour le collège, Tsu-kun !  
\- Oh non ! s'écria-t-il en se relevant d'un coup.

Sur ce simple mot, Tsuna se leva d'un bond, ignorant le rictus amusé de Reborn avant de cavaler jusque dans sa chambre, sautant au-dessus de Lambo et I-pin qui se battaient sur le sol et alla chercher son pull bleu marine et son sac de cours qu'il glissa à son épaule, sa bague du Ciel scintillant un instant à la lumière. Le jeune homme ne la retirait plus, ce qui avait d'ailleurs causé pas mal de questions autour d'eux lorsque les autres élèves se rendirent compte que Yamamoto et Gokudera portaient le même genre de bague, l'un fièrement à son doigt, le base-balleur à son cou, attachée à une chaîne en argent.

Le jeune Vongola quitta au pas de course sa maison, percutant sur le pas de sa porte le Docteur Shamal, venu parler à Reborn. Tsuna s'excusa rapidement envers l'homme, un instant étonné de le voir sur le seuil de sa maison et partit aussitôt, ignorant la petite piqûre qu'il ressentit à son cou.

Reborn le regardait de la fenêtre de sa chambre, ricanant un instant avec Shamal… Entraînement ?

\- Aie aie aie ! gémit Tsuna en se frottant le cou

Gokudera Hayato le regarda à travers ses mèches de cheveux grises, plissant ses yeux verts sous la fumée de sa cigarette. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint le Juudaime sur la route, il le trouvait un peu bizarre, se frottant la nuque de temps en temps d'une main lasse alors que souvent, l'arête droite de son nez semblait le démanger.

Smoking bomb Hayato soupira doucement, content que pour une fois, il puisse profiter de son Juudaime sans la présence agaçante du crétin de base-balleur… certes, Yamamoto s'était largement amélioré dans le futur, il n'en restait pas moins un candidat redoutable pour le poste si convoité par Gokudera, celui de « Bras droit » de Tsuna.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux sur le ciel, souriant doucement derrière sa cigarette en glissant ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon, regardant un oiseau virevolter au-dessus d'eux quand un « Attcchhhaaaa » sonore résonna près de lui, le faisant sursauter violemment et fuir le pauvre piaf terrorisé.

Une fumée blanche s'éleva entre son Juudaime et lui, lui provoquant une toux forte tandis que ses cheveux lui retombaient sur le visage… pourtant, ce qui le fit se figer, ce ne fut pas de voir son Juudaime devant lui… mais plutôt de le voir en format adulte.

Face à lui se tenait Tsuna comme il avait dû l'être dans le futur. Le jeune homme était plus grand que lui, le corps nerveux recouvert d'un costume blanc à chemise noire rayée de blanc et possédant une cape également blanche sur les épaules, les décorations « Vongola » sur la poitrine. Ses mains étaient recouvertes de ses gants version Vongola qu'il utilisait en combat et son anneau du Ciel s'y reflétait. Gokudera releva les yeux sur le visage de son boss et se figea en le voyant lui sourire avec amusement, ses yeux ambre le dévisageant avec gaîté et… quelque chose d'autre…

\- Hayato… Gokudera…

Sa voix avait changé, semblant rouler sur sa langue et… provoquant un rougissement profond chez l'Italien qui en fit tomber sa cigarette sur le sol, la bouche entrouverte par l'étonnement, chose qui fit sourire largement Tsuna dans sa version adulte sexy.

\- Juu… Juudai-me ?  
\- Et bien, Gardien de la Tempête, tu ne reconnais pas ton boss ?

Le reconnaître ? Euh… si, difficilement, mais Gokudera le reconnaissait quand même, de la pointe brune de ses cheveux hérissés sur son crâne à ses yeux ambre si… chaud ?

Heu…

Depuis quand son Juudaime posait un regard… chaud… sur lui ?

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé… Juudaime ?  
\- Un moustique de Shamal… le Mosquito del Futuro  
\- Le mosquito… del futuro ?  
\- Il m'a piqué… aujourd'hui… sur la nuque…  
\- … Oï ! Juudaime ?

Le pauvre Gardien de la Tempête ne put terminer sa phrase, s'exclamant de surprise en voyant son boss se porter vers lui, se déplaçant comme le faisait Uri vers un de ses jouets, félin et dangereux…

C'était quoi ce bordel maintenant ?

Le souffle coupé par la surprise, Gokudera sentit un mur se coller à son dos et comprit qu'il venait de reculer pas à pas en fonction de l'avancée de son boss. Déglutissant doucement, le jeune Italien regardait les yeux de son chef s'assombrir alors qu'il venait poser un bras au-dessus de sa tête, l'autre lui tenant le menton pour lever son visage vers lui…

Mais… mais… qu'est-ce que son Juudaime glandait ?

\- Juudaime ?  
\- Dis-moi, Haya-chan… j'avais oublié que tu étais si mignon adolescent.  
\- Ha… Haya…chan ?

Sa voix commençait à frôler l'hystérie, devenue très aigue face à la surprise. Le doigt bronzé posé sous son menton qui lui caressait la peau doucement lui arracha un frisson parfaitement visible, hérissant fortement sa peau. Le souffle coupé par la stupéfaction, il ignora la main venant lui caresser la taille, le regard émeraude écarquillé plongé dans l'ambre de son chef qui se rapprochait en plissant les yeux, ses paupières voilant son regard de façon charmeuse tandis qu'il se passait la langue sur les lèvres tétanisant le jeune homme… alors qu'il lui défaisait lentement la ceinture du pantalon…

Son boss était en train de le molester… Oï…

Leurs bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre quand un « pouf » sonore fit disparaître l'adulte pour Tsuna en mode adolescent, encore en proie à ce qui semblait être un éternuement, assis à ses pieds, le regard interrogatif tandis qu'il s'essuyait un œil humide.

Tsuna regarda fixement son ami rougissant et adossé au mur. Celui-ci était bouche bée et tétanisé, le regard écarquillé, parcouru de frissons qui lui hérissait presque les cheveux, la cigarette toujours allumée sur le sol près de son pied droit… et sa ceinture de pantalon défaite ?

\- Gokudera-kun ?  
\- … Juu… daime…  
\- Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- … Rien… rien du tout… Il s'est rien passé…

Les deux adolescents se réajustèrent rapidement, ignorant les deux silhouettes furtives dans leurs dos alors que Tsuna aurait juré que Gokudera l'avait regardé du coin de l'œil tout le reste du chemin tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers sa « mort »… le lycée et son heure de sport…

Yamamoto Takeshi s'essuyait fortement les cheveux, assis devant son casier après l'heure de sport où Tsuna et Gokudera avaient eu un comportement… bizarre. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en y repensant, ce n'était pas commun que Gokudera reste si calme près de Tsuna, sans lui dire une seule fois son célèbre « Juudaime » ni qu'il n'essaie de lui prouver qu'il était le bras droit du jeune homme…

Décidément, c'était une bien étrange journée… ses doigts effleurèrent la cicatrice qui ornait dorénavant son menton, il la devait à Squalo lorsque celui-ci avait « pris en main » sa préparation. Yamamoto se demandait encore comment il avait pu faire pour survivre à cet entraînement, se battre contre les Millefiore et revenir en vie dans le passé… pour ensuite, ressortir vivant des mains de son père qui n'avalait sûrement pas le « Je suis parti en vacances quelques jours dans la famille d'un ami »… sans prévenir.

La serviette posée sur son crâne, il effleura la chevalière qui venait de rejoindre son cou, portée par une chaîne en argent spéciale. Dire qu'il avait fallu un voyage dans le futur pour qu'il comprenne que le « jeu de la Mafia » auquel Gokudera, Tsuna et Reborn jouaient n'était vraiment pas un jeu mais la réalité. Apprendre que son père était mort dans le futur avait été un choc mais il l'avait encaissé, sachant pertinemment que ce qu'ils faisaient changerait leur futur et que c'était à eux, une fois revenu de changer une nouvelle fois leur avenir.

\- Atchaaa !

Le jeune homme releva la tête, un sourcil levé avec amusement en entendant la voix de Tsuna qui éternuait dans l'autre rangée de vestiaires. Il se leva rapidement en allant le voir, rassuré de trouver au moins une chose qui ne changerait pas…

Enfin, normalement…

Vu que là… avec la fumée… bien qu'il ait presque le même visage que Tsuna… l'homme en costume blanc qui lui faisait face n'était assurément pas son ami.

\- Euh…  
\- Mais c'est Take-chan…  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Et bien et bien… je ne te savais pas si bien formé adolescent…

Yamamoto restait bouche bée face à ce… pervers ?... qui s'avançait vers lui d'un pas félin, le regardant de haut en bas avec un regard chaud et appréciateur… mais qui c'était ce pervers ?

\- D-dites, monsieur… qu'est… ce que vous… faites lààà !

Sa voix se termina dans l'aigu en sentant une main chaude venir se poser sur sa peau, plaquée contre son pectoral gauche. Tsuna perçut nettement les battements accélérés du cœur de Yamamoto et lui sourit lentement, comme un chat devant une souris terrifiée.

\- Dis-moi, Take-chan… je te plais ?  
\- … Que... qui… oh merde…

Son dos rencontra les casiers tandis qu'il se faisait encercler par les bras de l'homme face à lui, le regard noisette si identique à Tsuna.

\- Ts…Tsuna ?  
\- Bien sûr, Gardien de la Pluie, qui veux-tu que ce soit ? souffla Tsuna contre sa joue.

Le dixième patron des Vongola sourit lentement, venant attraper sur le bout de sa langue une goutte d'eau venant de la chevelure en désordre de Yamamoto… encore un peu… juste un peu et il…

\- Iiiiiiiiiiii !

Voilà ! Il suffisait d'une main sur sa serviette noire pour que Yamamoto pousse un cri aigu d'alerte, le faisant sourire en sentant un éternuement arriver. Sans le quitter des yeux, Tsuna se lécha les lèvres avant d'éternuer rudement dans sa main, le faisant disparaître… et réapparaître en format de poche aux pieds de Yamamoto, rouge pivoine, tenant sa serviette comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage.

Derrière eux, Gokudera arriva rapidement, alerté par le cri aigu qui venait des vestiaires et découvrit Yamamoto tétanisé et Tsuna avec un air inquiet face à lui. Le regard fixe de Yamamoto le convainquit d'une chose…

Ils allaient en chier aujourd'hui…

Tsunayoshi regardait ses amis d'un air inquiet… ils étaient bizarres aujourd'hui, déjà que Gokudera ne fermait pas sa ceinture cloutée et Yamamoto qui restait avec les yeux fixés sur les casiers en sport… vraiment, il faudra qu'il parle des retombées du voyage dans le temps avec Reborn et Shamal, il devait y avoir un problème…

En plus, tous deux n'avaient eu de cesse de le regarder fixement, les yeux agrandis dès qu'il se mettait à se gratter le nez au point que le professeur de mathématiques avait dû les mettre dans le fond de la classe afin qu'ils arrêtent de se retourner vers lui… même Kyoko-chan l'avait remarqué, lui demandant ensuite discrètement ce qu'avait les deux gardiens…

Lui-même ne savait pas, comment la rassurer ? Ce fut avec un « la fatigue sûrement » qu'il parvint à l'apaiser mais… maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans la cour désertée à l'heure du déjeuner en compagnie de Gokudera et Yamamoto, il commençait à douter.

Pourquoi ces regards fixes ? Et là, ils parlaient ensembles quelques pas plus loin, Gokudera très calme pour une fois…

Et ce nez qui n'arrêtait pas de le démanger !

Une nouvelle fois, Tsuna éternua mais parvint à le faire silencieusement, ignorant le changement furtif. Le jeune homme qu'il devint sourit largement en regardant les deux gardiens plus loin, inconscients du changement opéré et après un « coucou » en forme d'oreille de lapin, il partit furtivement voir sa prochaine victime…

Oh comme il allait se régaler avec elle…

Dur… farouche… sadique…

Oh que oui, il allait aimer ça…

Tranquillement, il sillonna les couloirs, ignorant le regard admiratif des jeunes filles sur lui, celui agrandit par la crainte des garçons qui se reculaient en le voyant se diriger vers l'antre de la bête… la salle du comité de discipline… l'antre d'Hibari Kyoya.

La porte coulissa lentement, attirant à lui le regard glacial du maître des lieux qui plissa les paupières, assis derrière son bureau en bois, devant une fenêtre ouverte. Le regard bleu sombre le regarda de haut en bas tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Allons allons, Hibari Kyoya… il ne faut pas être si pressé… ronronna Tsuna  
\- Dites-le ou je vais vous mordre à mort ! prévint Hibari  
\- J'en suis même impatient, Gardien du Nuage de la famille Vongola

Hibari plissa les yeux en se levant rapidement, peu de personnes savaient pour son « appartenance » à cette famille mafieuse, donc, il devait le connaître. En voyant apparaître sur le front de l'homme une flamme orange alors qu'il remontait une main gantée sous son menton, il comprit aussitôt qui il avait face à lui et un sourire d'attente se dessina sur ses lèvres, largement impatient à l'idée d'enfin se battre contre le Tsunayoshi adulte.

\- Sawada Tsunayoshi… qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là… à cette époque…  
\- Me divertir…

Sans un mot de plus, Hibari courut jusqu'à l'homme en sortant ses tonfas, les balançant au visage souriant qui… disparut aussitôt… le jeune homme se sentit soulevé et plaqué contre son bureau en l'espace de quelques secondes. Le regard un instant écarquillé par la surprise se fit mauvais en voyant le sourire large et amusé de Tsunayoshi. Celui-ci venait de grimper à son tour sur le bureau, s'asseyant confortablement sur les cuisses d'Hibari en retenant ses poignets contre le bois dans une poigne féroce.

\- Allons, Kyo-chan… du calme…  
\- Quoi ? grinça Hibari. Comment tu m'as appelé ?  
\- Tsss, petit Kyo-chan, ne fais pas cette tête, je vais juste…

L'homme se pencha vers son cou, respirant en passant l'eau de cologne du brun et sourit en chuchotant contre sa peau.

\- … te mordiller à mort…

Pourtant… il n'eut pas le temps de le mordiller plus longtemps qu'il se sentit éjecté de son siège en direction de la fenêtre ouverte, passant ainsi facilement dehors. Il regarda en dessous, voyant avec amusement les têtes horrifiées de Gokudera et Yamamoto qui le regardaient la bouche ouverte et sur un dernier « coucou » à Hibari, il se servit de ses flammes pour atterrir en douceur, ignorant le « Sawada Tsunayoshi, je vais te mordre à mort » qui résonna au-dessus de lui.

Ses gardiens virent avec inquiétude la tête brune quitter la fenêtre et dévisagèrent l'adulte qui agita la main dans leur direction, moqueur en disparaissant pour laisser la place au petit brun innocent habituel…

C'en était presque un dédoublement de personnalité…

Les « mordre à mort » hurlés dans l'établissement leur parvinrent enfin et Yamamoto attrapa Tsuna, le lançant sur son épaule en regardant Gokudera qui détala à son tour, pas pressé de se mesurer à un Hibari en furie… dieu seul savait ce que le Tsuna adulte lui avait fait…

Le trio partit donc au pas de course du calme lycée de Nanimori où plusieurs « J'vais les mordre à mort » résonnèrent durant toute la journée.

C'est essoufflés par leur course folle pour fuir Hibari que Yamamoto, Tsuna toujours sur son épaule gauche, et Gokudera se stoppèrent dans un coin désert, loin, très loin de ce qui devrait être un quelconque gardien mâle…

Sérieusement… ils ne voulaient pas savoir ce qu'avait fait le Tsunayoshi adulte à Hibari pour le provoquer à ce point…

\- Yamamoto… tu me redéposes ?  
\- Euh… oui ! répondit-il rapidement en laissant Tsuna redécouvrir le plancher des vaches.  
\- Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui ?  
\- … R-rien du tout… Juudaime… on vous le dirait voyons !

Le sourire aussi large que faux de ses deux meilleurs amis fit plisser les yeux de doute de Tsuna … et encore une fois son nez qui le démangeait… le jeune homme leva une main pour se frotter l'arête gauche de son appendice nasal sous le regard horrifié des deux gardiens qui reculèrent d'un pas, se préparant… à fuir au cas où.

Derrière Tsuna, trois silhouettes s'avançaient lentement, l'une plus petite et ayant en main un long trident se précipita joyeusement vers Tsuna, désirant saluer ce « boss » qui était si gentil avec eux quand…

Un éternuement la stoppa à un mètre de lui…

Yamamoto écarquilla les yeux en voyant la petite Chrome près de Tsuna et lança un regard d'alerte à Gokudera qui secoua la tête, rassuré…

Chrome était une fille…

… enfin… elle possédait un côté mâle… mais était fille quand même…

\- Gokudera…  
\- Il n'a rien fait à Kyoko Sasagawa, je pense pas que…  
\- Mais c'est ma petite Chrome-chan…  
\- B-boss ?

La conversation le coupa en pleine explication du « Tsuna-adulte-ne-la-touchera-pas-car-c'est-une-fille », et ce, en japonais dans le texte. Sous leurs regards horrifiés et ceux, tétanisés, de Ken et Chikusa qui voyaient pour la première fois, cet homme… littéralement plaquer Chrome contre une palissade d'une main sur son épaule.

Chrome regardait avec son œil mauve brillant le regard de Tsunayoshi adulte se baisser vers elle avec un sourire charmeur. Une de ses mains caressait la taille découverte par son haut d'uniforme tandis que l'autre lui tenait le menton vers lui, la faisant rougir violemment.

Mais… qu'avait son boss aujourd'hui ?

\- Tsuna ! Non ! s'écria Yamamoto  
\- Allons, Take-chan, ne sois pas jaloux !

L'homme se tourna un peu vers le Gardien de la Pluie en léchant lentement la joue veloutée de la jeune fille, ignorant ses « oh mon dieu » et ses « Mukuro-sama »… celle-ci semblait l'appeler à l'aide… ce qui arrangeait les affaires de Tsunayoshi tout compte fait.

\- Ja… jaloux ? couina Yamamoto, le regard élargi posé sur Tsuna  
\- Je serai toujours là pour Haya-chan, Kyo-chan et toi !  
\- Ky…Kyo-chan ? Haya-chan ? souffla le gardien de la Pluie en regardant en coin un Gokudera pivoine.  
\- La ferme, Take-chan ! marmonna celui-ci derrière sa cigarette.  
\- Alors, ma petite Chrome-chan, où en étions-nous ?  
\- Lâche-là, espèce de pervers ! hurla Ken, l'index pointé sur Tsuna alors que sa main droite tenait une paire de crocs.

Tsuna continua son manège, venant ensuite grignoter le cou de la pauvre Gardienne de la Brume qui ne quittait plus la couleur pivoine. De la fumée sombre commença à recouvrir le couple appuyé contre la paroi et malgré le sentiment de déjà-vu pour tous, ce n'était malheureusement pas Tsuna qui redevenait lui-même mais bel et bien un changement de joueur côté Gardien de la Brume.

Un ricanement vite coupé retentit, laissant sortir ce qui ressemblait être un « Kufufiiiii » surpris lorsque Tsuna se repositionna encore plus contre le jeune homme qui venait d'apparaître. Celui-ci restait bouche bée et paralysé par la surprise tandis que son boss ? Adversaire ? Ennemi ? continuait de lui manger le cou lentement.

\- Mais c'est Muku-chan !  
\- Hein ? souffla le pauvre garçon, pétrifié.

Avec un rire étouffé, Tsuna posa ses mains sur les hanches fines de Mukuro, caressa à travers son tee-shirt à motif de camouflage et enfouit son nez dans le cou pâle qui lui faisait face, butinant du bout des lèvres la peau tendre et douce.

\- Mais… mais… mais… qu'est… balbutia le jeune homme  
\- Ooohh, je te trouble, Muku-chan ? Tu as envie de plus ?  
\- Non ! s'écria-t-il  
\- Je savais que tu en voudrais plus ! murmura Tsuna à son oreille

L'homme se redressa en laissant courir sa langue le long du cou et de la mâchoire fine du jeune homme tétanisé contre lui… pourtant, il ne put faire plus vu qu'il se fit reculer violemment par Yamamoto et Gokudera qui le retinrent contre eux, les yeux écarquillés en voyant LE Rokudo Mukuro, célèbre tueur souvent en cavale et actuellement enfermé chez les Vendicare, s'effondrer le long de la palissade de pierre pour s'asseoir sur le sol, la main sur le cou et les yeux dans le vide.

\- J'ai… j'ai… été… molesté par un Mafieux…  
\- Allons… Muku-chan, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas aimé…  
\- Un… parrain de la mafia… m'a… léché le cou…

Un éclat de rire énorme venant de l'adulte amena le regard écarquillé de ses deux meilleurs amis sur lui alors qu'il se tenait l'estomac avec un « Vous verriez vos tronches » qui renseigna les deux gardiens… il n'avait fait que jouer depuis le matin…

Un nuage de fumée qui suivit le « Atchaaa » habituel rendit à Tsuna son innocence sous le regard soulagé de ses amis. Un sourcil brun du jeune homme se leva en voyant Mukuro assis sur le sol, le rouge aux joues mais il ne put faire un pas car sur un regard échangé par Yamamoto et Gokudera, les deux jeunes hommes l'attrapèrent sous les bras et partirent en courant, s'éloignant rapidement d'un danger potentiel pour le moment, complètement hors service.

C'est rapidement que le trio… enfin, le duo portant leur boss… arriva chez Tsuna où Gokudera se mit à scander le nom de Shamal qui arriva aussitôt, sortant du salon avec un air amusé…

\- Oui ?  
\- Antidote… de suite…  
\- Je ne soigne pas les garçons, tu le sais…  
\- Je m'en tape, si tu ne le soignes pas…  
\- Gokudera ! alerta Yamamoto en regardant Tsuna se frotter le nez  
\- … Merde ! Grouille-toi de le soigner ou je te donne à bouffer à Uri en format adulte !  
\- Goku… dera… tu as gardé ton chat ? questionna Yamamoto  
\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton hirondelle près de chez toi ?  
\- Oups ! souffla le jeune homme en se frottant la nuque.

Sur un pouffement de rire, le Docteur sortit sa pochette, dénichant l'antidote adéquat qu'il donna à Tsuna, étonné par l'empressement de ses amis à le soigner pour quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui ?  
\- N-non voyons… Juudaime… on vous l'aurait dit ! balbutia une seconde fois Gokudera.

Tsuna plissa des paupières d'un air peu rassuré mais ne répondit pas, laissant ses meilleurs amis soupirer de soulagement… avant de se questionner…

Mais pourquoi Tsuna adulte avait agi ainsi ?

…

La réponse n'arriva que beaucoup plus tard lorsque les quatre gardiens des Vongola entendirent un grand éclat de rire venant du bureau de leur boss. Dans un même mouvement, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, découvrant Tsuna, légèrement appuyé contre son bureau, s'essuyant un œil humide de rire avec une grâce qui les fit frissonner, tous disposés à profiter du corps fin et élancé du Gardien du Ciel. Le regard ambre se leva vers eux, les dévisageant un instant avant de se passer la langue sur ses lèvres, attirant tous les yeux sur celles-ci alors qu'il soupirait langoureusement un « La vengeance est un plat qui se consomme… dans le passé, messieurs »…

Dès qu'il prononça cette phrase, les yeux des quatre gardiens face à lui s'écarquillèrent violemment alors que le souvenir d'une journée très particulière pour tous resurgissait, les faisant se figer…

Il… s'était vengé… de leurs propres molestations…

Il allait payer !

\- Juudaime ! s'écria Gokudera

Mais point de Juudaime face à eux, au moment où le blanc s'était fait en eux avec le souvenir qui était remonté, le jeune homme avait sauté par la fenêtre, partant en courant en riant aux éclats aux souvenirs des têtes ébahies de Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari et Mukuro, pour une fois dans la même pièce. Sans se consulter, les quatre hommes partirent à sa suite, essayant toutes sortes d'attaques envers leur boss pour le bloquer mais rien ne le touchait, le jeune parrain était trop habitué à leurs techniques.

S'arrêtant un instant au bout de presque une heure de course poursuite autour du manoir Vongola sous le regard amusé des hommes de la famille, Tsuna se retourna vers ses gardiens, essoufflés et, sifflant entre ses dents pour attirer leur attention, il leur sourit largement avec un « V » de victoire qui déclencha une nouvelle fois les hostilités… c'était à qui arriverait à l'attraper en premier.

Le visage hilare de certains, habitués à voir les nouveaux gardiens Vongola se comporter plus ou moins ainsi trancha avec celui, hautain et froid de Xanxus, appuyé sur la rambarde en pierre de l'aile des Varia du manoir, regardant avec un minuscule rictus amusé le comportement de son Parrain et chef… marmonnant de temps en temps un « Bande de déchets » qui aurait été plus menaçant s'il n'avait pas eu ce petit rire étouffé entre les mots.

**Author's Note:**

> Cherchez pas le pourquoi de cette fic…  
> Je regardais simplement mes DJ et là… Pouf :P  
> Allez, j'arriverai bien à pondre une fic Reborn sérieuse un jour !


End file.
